


Это не любовь

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young gelbus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Это не любовь. Больше нет.





	Это не любовь

_Это любопытство._

Так говорит себе Альбус, когда на улице его манит пожилая соседка, Батильда Бэгшот. Рядом с ней возвышается худой, неизвестный юноша с золотыми кудрями и разноцветными глазами.

— Альбус, милый, — Батильда заговошицки улыбается, — познакомься с моим внучатым племянником, Геллертом.

— Рад встрече.

Альбус протягивает руку, и ее несильно сжимает новый знакомец. Он даже не пытается показать вежливую заинтересованность. Ему очевидно скучно. И интерес Альбуса тоже притупляется.

— Заходи к нам на чай, дорогой. Обязательно заходи, — зазывает в гости Батильда.

Альбус кивает и обещает заглянуть. На самом деле, он не собирается этого делать.

_Это все еще просто любопытство._

Альбус почти и думать забыл об этом Геллерте, так внезапно появившемся в Годриковой впадине. Поэтому немного удивлен встретить его здесь — подле своей любимой могилы. Он не то чтобы ревнует, но хочет понять, что именно здесь понадобилось чужаку. И даже забывает о приличиях, не утруждая себя поздороваться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Геллерт как ни в чем не бывало оборачивается и пожимает плечами.

— Осматриваю достопримечательности.

— На кладбище, — хмыкает Альбус.

Геллерт активно кивает, будто бы это нормально. Будто бы люди, приезжая в новое место, идут рассматривать места захоронения.

— Ты знаешь, чья это могила? — спрашивает он.

— Игнотуса Певерелла. — Альбус с издевкой добавляет: — Это написано на могильном камне.

Губы Геллерта кривятся, обозначая улыбку.

— И много ты о нем знаешь?

— То же, что и все. Сказку о трех братьях.

Это нелепый разговор. Просто глупый. Не дело Альбусу тратить на него свое время. Нужно вежливо попрощаться, плюнуть на идею поисследовать надгробие и вернуться домой. Это было бы разумнее всего. Но Альбус продолжает стоять рядом с непонятным Геллертом.

— Стало быть, это вовсе не сказка?

Это звучит практически не вопросительно. Глаза хитро щурятся и уже не смотрят на Альбуса. Внимание Геллерта вновь привлекает могила. Он указывает на высеченный в камне знак в виде пересекающихся черты, круга и треугольника.

— Дары смерти. Бузинная палочка, воскрешающий камень и мантия-невидимка. И тот, кто соберет их все, обретет власть над смертью.

Все же Альбус хмыкает и закатывает глаза.

— А я уж было решил, что ты взрослый, чтобы верить в сказку.

Но Геллерт нахально скалится и разводит руками.

— Ну, очевидно, что раз кости одного из героев этой сказки лежат в паре фунтов под нами, то кое-что в ней было правдиво.

Альбус смеется и качает головой. Ему вдруг становится слегка неловко под озорным разноцветным взглядом, и потому он тихо кашляет, заправляет волосы за ухо и щурит глаза. Он чувствует себя глупо. И зачем-то Альбус произносит это вслух.

— Глупо.

Геллерт вздергивает бровь.

— Если это такая глупость, то что здесь делаешь ты?

— Навещаю могилу матери.

Геллерт понимающе поджимает губы, а потом вскидывает брови и оглядывается по сторонам.

— И где же она?

Она в другом конце кладбища, отсюда ее даже не видно. Альбус сдается. Заправленные раннее волосы вновь падают на лицо из-за внезапного порыва ветра.

— Я иногда прихожу именно сюда. — Он указывает на знак даров. — Не знаю, зачем. Наверно, пытаюсь понять, что же стало с палочкой, камнем и мантией.

— Но в сказку не веришь, — ехидно напоминает Геллерт.

— Нет. Я считаю, что Певереллы были талантливыми волшебниками, которые смогли создать гениальные изобретения. Настолько гениальные, что подобных им не было и нет.

Геллерт меняется в лице. Ехидство и озорство уступают воодушевлению. Он подходит ближе. Так близко, как никто прежде себе не позволял. Альбус чувствует, как пересохло в горле, и пропускает пару вдохов. А Геллерт выглядит очень довольным.

— Значит, Батильда не солгала, рассказывая о тебе.

_Это подарок судьбы._

Иначе и не скажешь. Еще недавно Альбус тосковал в вынужденном заточении в этом крохотном городишке наедине с бедняжкой-сестрой, которая успела от него отвыкнуть. Его планы на кругосветное путешествие рухнули со смертью матери, а вместе с ними и возможность строить свою судьбу так, как ему хочется. Теперь он глава семьи. И вот буквально по-соседству селится Геллерт. Не просто молодой волшебник. Он такой же, как и Альбус. Возможно, даже умнее и искуснее. И Альбус восхищен.

— Я не говорю, что магглы бесполезны, но согласись, если держать их в узде, то множества проблем можно избежать. Им просто нужен пастырь, как стаду овец. Тогда от них будет толк и не будет вреда.

Геллерт ходит по гостиной и говорит страстно. И совершено бесстыдно нарушает личное пространство, то нависая над Альбусом из-за спины, то присаживаясь рядом, тормошит плечо и вновь пускается в путешествие по комнате. Это уже четвертый визит на чай в дом Бэгшот. К счастью, она не обременяет их своим присутствием.

— Если честно, — отвечает Альбус, — я считаю, что такой пастырь нужен всем.

— Даже тебе? — хитро щурится Геллерт, вновь оказываясь очень близко.

— Мне — нет, — честно отвечает Альбус и, чувствуя тепло на щеках, добавляет: — И тебе тоже.

— Так может мы и есть те пастыри?

Ладонь Геллерта ложится ему на плечо. Все-таки он совершенно не уважает пространство вокруг Альбуса. И Альбус понимает, что ничему прежде так сильно не радовался.

— Может быть.

_Это дружба._

Искренняя и понимающая. Геллерт злится, сцепив зубы. В таком гневе Альбус видит его первые. Сегодня Альбус рассказал Геллерту правду о сестре. О том, как магглы избили ее за волшебство. И о том, к чему это привело всю семью Дамблдоров.

— Это то, о чем я всегда говорил. Магглы. — Он презрительно гнет губы. — Любой волшебник способен уничтожить их, но вместо этого все сообщество прячется по углам и не смеет колдовать у них на виду. Это величайшая глупость, непостижимая. Разве это принесло кому-то счастье?

Альбус опускает глаза, чувствуя горечь во рту. Его учили иначе, но на самом деле он согласен с каждым словом Геллерта. Ариана была бы здорова, мать — жива, а отец — на свободе, а у него самого не осталось бы обязательств перед семьей, препятствующих его блестящим планам. Если бы только волшебники не скрывались, а магглы бы знали свое место... Горечь растворяется в злобе. Альбус поднимает взгляд на Геллерта, и тот все понимает без слов. Их злость на бессмысленное устройство мира одинакова. Ее видно в разноцветных глазах, словно отражение в зеркале.

— Кто-то должен однажды все изменить. Ради общего блага.

И Альбус вновь соглашается.

_Это восторг._

Восторг исследователя. Когда можно говорить с кем-то на равных, не опасаясь остаться непонятым. Когда можно спорить ради истины и творить ради результата. Закусив губу, Геллерт вдумчиво листает старый том заклинаний, хранившийся у Батильды. И как только его могли отчислить из Дурмстранга? Этот самородок! Альбус негодует и радуется одновременно. Ведь иначе они могли и не встретиться.

— Дезилюминационные чары. — Геллерт недоверчиво тянет слова. — Это единственный вариант.

— Похоже на то, — подтверждает Альбус. — Возможно, Певереллы изобрели свою формулу заклинания. Мы тоже можем попробовать.

В ответ получает улыбку. Геллерт взмахивает палочкой и невербально притягивает к себе их мантии, оставленные на крюках у входной двери.

— Тогда я смешаю их с заклятием кольца времени, а ты — с парадигмой Мерлина.

И они колдуют. Долго, тщательно и безрезультатно. Чары не держатся достаточно долго.

— А камень? — спрашивает Альбус, когда порядком утомляется. Он отправляет измученную волшебством мантию назад в прихожую. И падает на софу.

— Философский камень? — предполагает Геллерт, опускаясь рядом.

Их колени касаются другу друга. Альбус смотрит на это и едва вспоминает, о чем они сейчас говорят.

— В опубликованных трудах Фламеля ничего не говорится об оживлении мертвого, — наконец отвечает он. — Тут что-то другое. И палочка…

Но Геллерт отмахивается, сводит и разводит ноги, отчего колени снова соприкасаются.

— С палочкой как раз все проще. Нужно всего лишь найти искусного мастера, который напичкает ее какими-нибудь мощными ингредиентами.

Он не кажется опечаленным неудачей. Выглядит он так, словно получил какое-то подтверждение. Будто знает больше Альбуса.

— Есть много мифов о живительных вещах: воде, еде, земле. — Геллерт поворачивает к нему свое лицо, цепко ловит взгляд и не отпускает. — Только представь, эссенция чистой природной силы, не испорченная даже магией.

Альбус с трудом отрывается от созерцания горящих азартом глаз.

— Вздор, магия не может ничего испортить. Магия все делает только лучше.

Это чистая правда. Разве разумно считать иначе?

— Но ведь, согласно преданию, дары смерти не были сделаны магами, — тут же возражает Геллерт и неожиданно накрывает его руку. Альбус с недоумением выдыхает. — Их сделала смерть, то есть — природа. Или ты все-таки можешь сотворить настоящую мантию-невидимку?

Он усмехается, а Альбус сбрасывает теплую ладонь со своей руки.

— Нет, я не могу сотворить ту самую мантию-невидимку. — Он поднимается и оправляет рубашку. — И ты тоже.

О чем он только думал? Это нелепо и бессмысленно. Как бы талантливы они оба ни были, сделать дары не смогут. А идти завоевывать магический мир без ярких символов невозможно. Дары — символ власти над самым страшным и неизбежным. Никто не подчинится двум вчерашним школьникам просто так. С дарами они будут что-то значить, без них — ничего.

В смятении Альбус направляется к двери, но Геллерт не намерен сдаваться. Он срывается с места и перекрывает выход так резко, что Альбус врезается в него. Геллерт тут же стискивает его плечи и почти прижимается к его лбу своим. Дыхание сбивается.

— А что, если это все целиком не вымысел и дары существуют?

Его шепот отчего-то гремит в голове Альбуса. Он сосредоточен на движении губ напротив, а не на том, что они произносят. Дышать все еще трудно. Но когда смысл сказанного до него доходит, Альбус чувствует разочарование.

— Ты все это время верил в сказку, — сокрушенно понимает он. — А я-то было решил, что ты умен.

Руки Геллерта теперь оказываются на его щеках. Он встряхивает Альбуса, заставляя смотреть в свои разноцветные глаза. Они буквально горят.

— Я не верю, Альбус, — все так же тихо и ужасно уверенно звучит ответ. — Я знаю. Я видел.

— Что?

Это звучит невозможно. Иррационально. Геллерт ослабляет хватку, но рук от лица не убирает.

— В своих снах. Бузинную палочку в темноте, воскрешающий камень в золоте и бьющееся сердце под мантией-невидимкой.

Альбус обескуражен. И напуган. И смущен. И, скорее всего, пока не верит до конца. Но Геллерт убедителен. Он улыбается, он будто бы счастлив.

— Они существуют. Мы не можем их сотворить, но они уже есть. Нужно только найти.

И наконец Геллерт его отпускает. Теперь Альбус не торопится уходить. Он пытается логически уложить в голове все услышанное. Если это правда, то их замысел все еще может быть осуществим. Но полагаться на сказки и сны недостаточно.

— Мне сложно поверить, — говорит в итоге он.

Понимающий кивок.

— Потому что ты слишком рационально мыслишь.

— Твои сны… — уточняет Альбус. — Они вещие? — И снова кивок. — Ты видел наше будущее? Нам удастся добиться своих целей?

Геллерт снова подходит к нему. На этот раз он не резок, а аккуратен. Он мягко заключает Альбуса в объятья и укладывает подбородок на плечо. Его губы рядом с ухом Альбуса, его горячее дыхание щекочит кожу.

— Я видел наше величие. Этого достаточно.

И этого достаточно, чтобы окончательно поверить.

_Это мучение._

Альбус это признает. Когда ладонь Геллерта накрывает его собственную и сжимает плечо или вовсе обретает покой на долгие минуты на его коленах, все это — мучение. Потому что всего лишь прикосновения, естественные для Геллерта, как дыхание или слова. Это не любовь. И даже не похоть. И это изнуряет душу изнутри. Но Альбус хватает эти подачки и смакует их в потаенных уголках рассудка. Это дружба, самая удивительная, что с ним случалась, и переступать ее черту нельзя.

Альбус сидит на столе в библиотеке Батильды Бэгшот, а ее внучатый племянник на полу перед ним раздраженно листает исторический справочник.

— В последний раз мантия упоминается в хрониках Блэквудов, — сообщает он только что вычитанные сведения. — Хотя в Дурмстранге я читал про неких Адамастов. И в обоих случаях это может быть подделка, вроде той, что создавали мы.

Альбус задумчиво теребит манжет.

— И нам придется найти всех их потомков, чтобы узнать наверняка? — спрашивает он.

— Зачем нам сами потомки? Достаточно всего лишь проникнуть в их дома.

— Всего лишь? — Альбус усмехается, а Геллерт пожимает плечами. — Ты предлагаешь воровство.

— Ради общего блага? — с улыбкой напоминает Геллерт.

Он отбрасывает книгу в сторону и резко поднимается. Смотрит на своего друга весело, будто они не готовятся нарушить закон.

— Это такая мелочь. Зачем им эта мантия? Хлеб воровать? — Презрительно фыркает и делает шаг вперед, снова забывая о личных границах. Геллерт почти дышит ему в губы. — Вообрази это, Альбус. Просто вообрази. Я и ты, вместе. Наши мозги и все три дара. Мы спасем этот мир от самого себя. Только мы. Это судьба, Альбус. Вдумайся. 

Геллерт не мигает, не отводит своего веселого взгляда. Его губы совсем рядом и так маняще улыбаются. Альбус готов поверить во все, что эти губы говорят. Когда они так близко.

— А ты печешься о воровстве.

Альбус никогда бы не подумал, что его так легко склонить к преступлению и, не слыша собственного севшего голоса, произносит:

— Ради общего блага.

Но если он разрешает себе воровство, то почему нельзя переступить проклятую черту? И более не думая, Альбус скользит ладонями на пояс и заводит их за спину, придвигая Геллерта еще ближе, пока тот не вжимается в него. И наконец целует. Жадно, надеясь успеть насытиться, пока Геллерт не оттолкнет его. Но Геллерт не отталкивает. Он обхватывает Альбуса за плечи, их языки трутся друг о друга, а тела словно пылают. И теперь нет на свете никого счастливее, Альбус уверен. Разум гаснет, отдавая право действия телу. И только на краешке сознания крутится это «только мы».

_Это любовь._

Если это не она, то что тогда любовь? Невозможность находиться порознь, не слышать голоса друг друга, не видеть лиц. Не ощущать под ладонями пылающую кожу. И точная уверенность, что так будет всегда.

И это правда — так и будет всегда. Они вместе готовят великий переворот. Их будущее связано единой целью и общей страстью. Между длинных ног старательный Альбус и Геллерт в кои-то веки молчащий, прикрывающий глаза. Быстрые, уверенные движения, властные и жадные поцелуи, испарина на телах. Вместе навсегда.

— Это будет прекрасно, Альбус, — шепчет Геллерт, утомленно устраивая голову на ворохе их вещей.

И Альбус почти согласен — встать плечо к плечу с возлюбленным во главе людей, чтобы вести их. Это будет не просто прекрасно, это будет самое настоящее счастье.

_Это союз._

А любой союз строится на условиях.

— Нам нужно договориться об одной вещи, — как бы невзначай бросает Геллерт, пока Альбус пишет их общий манифест.

— О какой?

— О взаимном ненападении.

Рука застывает, с пера капает огромная капля чернил. Альбус откладывает перо и коротким взмахом палочки убирает кляксу.

— В каком смысле? — медленно и неуверенно спрашивает он.

Геллерт сидит рядом, подперев подбородок руками. Он не выглядит так, словно сказал то, что сказал. Это сбивает с толку.

— Обычный договор союзников, что они не встанут друг против друга, — спокойно отвечает он, поднимая глаза на Альбуса и слегка улыбаясь. И тот улыбается тоже.

— Что за вздор? Я же никогда не буду против тебя.

— Как и я, — кивает Геллерт, — но… Нам нужны гарантии.

Альбус смеется, принимая предложение за шутку.

— Какие, например? Непреложный обет?

Геллерт пожимает плечами и распрямляется. Вся легкость слетает с его лица, теперь он серьезен. Альбус чувствует холодок в груди.

— Все союзники заключают такие пакты, — твердо заявляет Геллерт. И по его голосу ясно, что отказа он не примет. Это возмущает.

— Но мы не все! — восклицает Альбус, вскакивая со стула. Чернильница падает от толчка и безнадежно заливает черным весь манифест. — Как ты можешь даже думать, что я встану против тебя?!

Геллерт поднимается следом.

— Я тоже не хочу воевать с тобой! — кричит он в ответ. — Никогда. Именно поэтому я и прошу…

Их лица опять неприлично рядом, но в этом нет страсти и чувственности. Лишь недоверие и раздражение. Они смотрят в глаза друг другу долго, пока Альбус не уступает.

Он все понимает и он не в восторге от печальной правды. Это не непреложный обет. Это клятва на крови. И у Альбуса плохое предчувствие. Ему не нужны эти клятвы и обеты. Но Геллерту так спокойнее. Поэтому они режут ладони и произносят заклинание. Альбус знает, что не пожалеет об этом. Ведь они никогда не встанут друг против друга.

_Это проклятье._

В один короткий миг Альбус жалеет обо всем: когда Ариана падает замертво, а три молодых волшебника застывают на месте. Никто не знает, от чьего заклинания она погибла, но виноваты все. И Геллерт, и Аберфорт, но Альбус — сильнее остальных. И только теперь осознает, как сильно заблуждался последние месяцы. Он не может покинуть свою семью, даже то, что от нее осталось. Особенно теперь, когда Геллерт поднял против этой самой семьи волшебную палочку. Его Геллерт...

— Уходи! Оставь нас! — требует Альбус.

Но Геллерт не исчезает сразу. Он даже приходит на похороны, напрасно надеясь вернуть своего союзника. Своего друга. Для Альбуса больше нет их планов, их общего будущего. Нет их двоих. Есть только бесконечная боль потери всего, что имел и мог иметь.

_Это не любовь._

Больше нет. Так утверждает разум. И нет причин ему не верить. Что может быть правдивее, чем доводы рассудка? Любовь возвышает людей, делает их счастливее. Но Альбус опустошен и глубоко несчастен. Стыд, вина и злость терзают его изо дня в день. Щеки соленые от слез, в груди тесно от рвущегося наружу крика, застревающего в горле комом — все это пройдет. Но Альбус никогда не будет прежним.

_Это не любовь._

Больше нет.


End file.
